1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a method for varying the steering sensation in a steering arrangement in a vehicle and to a device for varying the steering sensation, according to the invention.
The invention relates also to a computer program for varying the steering sensation in a steering arrangement in a vehicle, a computer so programmed and a vehicle with such computer program.
2. State of the art
A given steering arrangement configuration with, inter alia, steering wheel, steering column etc. provides a given steering sensation and is often a compromise intended to reduce, inter alia, vibrations in the steering wheel while at the same time maintaining road sensation. However, the potential for meeting individual wishes concerning steering sensations is extremely limited.
There are known systems of the “steer by wire” type in which operating means, usually a steering wheel, are connected electronically, i.e. not directly connected mechanically, to the mechanical steering arrangement of a vehicle. In such cases, hardly any steering sensation or road sensation is transmitted from the mechanical steering arrangement to the steering wheel. In systems of this kind attempts have been made, in more or less complicated ways and, inter alia, for safety reasons, to provide simulated steering wheel sensation.
Steering sensation or, if so desired, steering wheel sensation is individual and likely different for different drivers, perhaps particularly for heavy vehicles, such as trucks. Sensation is affected by vehicle-specific parameters which relate inter alia both to the vehicle's steering system and to external parameters, e.g. the respective carriageway, which external parameters contribute to creating, inter alia, road sensation.
An object of the present invention, in a steering arrangement of a prevalent kind, i.e. with mechanical connection between a steering wheel and the remainder of the steering arrangement, is to provide for variation of steering sensation in order to adapt, inter alia, to individual wishes.